Earmuffs are worn to protect an ear at low temperatures, and are available in many designs. The subject earmuff is one of the type that is attached to the ear through a biasing force provided from a flexible frame that is enclosed inside a fabric cover. A self supporting earmuff of this type is disclosed in SE 509 946 C2.
From a customer view, there is a desire to use a recorder, radio, mobile phone etc., while wearing an earmuff. To meet this desire, earmuffs are known having an earphone attached to the inner side of a covering fabric. The earphone may be glued to the fabric, or inserted in a textile pocket that is stitched to the fabric cover by sewing. However, an earmuff that is used in physical activities needs to be refreshed by washing. Then, there is a problem in these known earmuffs that the earphone is fixedly secured to the fabric because water may damage the earphone.
Another problem related to the known earmuffs is the fixed position within the margins of the earmuff, such that the earphone may not be adjusted relative to the auditory canal of the ear of the individual user.
Yet another problem in this known approach for providing audio facilities in an earmuff, is that the earphone is riot laterally stabilized and will change its position relative to the ear when the wearer moves, such that the audio quality may be affected when practicing physical activities.